The light of wasteland
by Supremecream
Summary: A young woman and Murphy meet under strange circumstances. One with the toughest exterior but an interior waiting with emotion. The other has the most compassionate exterior and walls safeguarding the inside. No one knows what the future holds for them but change is coming and they have to do what its necessary to cope. How many people really did survive the war? murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Murphy was really tired...really **really** tired. After watching that mysterious and disturbing video, all the pieces started to fall together as he began to notice things for the first time. How the body was missing yet everything else seemed untouched, the bloodstains on the blanket, the remote in the same place as the video. He had an incredible sense of being watched as soon as the video shut off. After sitting in shock for a good minute, the first think he made sure to do was locking the entry door as well as possible for precaution. After feeling some sense of relief from locking the doors, he began searching for more sustainable food. If he didn't, he could easily find something with his acquired hunting skills. However, he ended up finding way more than that. Not only was it a luxurious bachelor pad but it was also a fully stocked and furnished house. There was a bedroom, a working hot shower, and savvy kitchen stocked with rations. He almost thought it was too good to be true and he somehow died on the beach and gone to heaven. It was a hard choice to decide between a fresh meal or a hot shower and he was happy that the decision was the only dilemma in his life at the moment. The hot shower won over because it looked too good to pass up.

Murphy stripped down and relished in the hot steam because it seemed to have been an eternity and a half since he last took a proper bath. He tried to do as much hard scrubbing as he had the energy for to get all that dirt and grime that was a second skin by now. His hair was the hardest to clean since they were heavily matted and in the beginning stages of dreads. In the time of letting the water pour over him, he a lot to think about. Where Jaha was in this moment and if he should even care, did he ever find his precious city that will save us all? It was all a load of crap. The guy was pretty nuts and stepped further than what he thought was possible. "I guess anyone will do what they have to, to survive." he thought to himself. The water began turning cold and he shut it off immediately and felt a sharp pain as soon as he stepped out. He was enjoying the bliss of the cold steam so much that he didn't even notice his injured arm soaking in all the soap and hot water.

He wrapped it up quickly to the best of his ability while he dried off and put on his clothes. He made his way to the kitchen and fashioned himself something to eat while still slightly wet himself. As he munched on, he began to think about those back at camp. He wondered if they even noticed that he was gone but he already knew the answer to that. They were probably thrilled that murderous white kid was out of their hair and out of their lives. Typical. He also thought about the girl who knocked him out in the deadzone, Emori. "I wonder what she is up to now" he rhetorically asked himself in his mind but scoffed at the thought after remembering how she basically screwed him over. But he won't deny the fact that he felt something for her before she screwed him over. After finishing up the lonesome meal, he felt an incredible wave of exhaustion and he didn't think twice before settling in the bedroom for a well deserved sleep. As he nestled in the big blanket, all his worries were wiped away and it was merely 3 seconds before he had fallen in the most deep dreamless sleep that he has ever had in a while.

* * *

His eyes rushed open and sat straight up abruptly from the bed. The sudden movement made him have a slight feeling of vertigo and he rubbed his eyes wondering what made him wake up so fast. There was a sound coming from down the hallway, a sound of rustling that crept its way into his ears and woke him up from his deep sleep. He felt well rested but his adrenaline levels were through the roof and he was honestly scared to check out the source of all that noise. He grabbed his knife in his hand and quietly tiptoed his way into the kitchen in a crouching position. As he got closer, he heard growling along with the rustling and he mentally cursed at himself at how over his life probably was. A sudden spontaneous urge of bravely came over him and he just went for it. He stood up over the counter to see the source of the noise and was shocked at what he saw before him. He saw an incredibly huge dog, so huge it could have almost been mistaken for a bear. He was scavenging and before he noticed Murphy, he ran back out the broken-in door. Out of curiosity and partial stupidity, he grabbed his backpack and ran after it.

* * *

He followed the dog at a safe distance for around an hour. They passed through the beach and were now in a deep forest. He thanked the skills he learned in keeping quiet from the snapping twigs and rustling leaves because the dog still didn't notice him. He saw the dog running full pace and he was about to follow to catch up but something stopped him; a whistle. He heard a single whistle followed by more whistling and clapping. Keeping a far distance and creeping behind huge tree trunks, he finally saw the dog run up to a person crouching on the ground who was apparently waiting for it. Back on the ark, he read about the domestication of dogs on earth but he has never seen the companionship with his own eyes. The person had their entire face covered besides a slit for their eyes and they weren't wearing rags and scraps like everyone else he has seen down here. The person was rubbing and petting the dogs head while grabbing the stolen cracker package from its mouth. They said a few playful words to the animal in the moment and chuckled slightly and thats when he realized it was in fact a woman by their voice. She stood up and he could definitely confirmed that, yup that is all woman. Her clothes were very unusual and formal, they weren't dirty or ripped either which set him off. She was watching the dog run around and exclaimed a sentence very loudly in a language that wasn't english. Out of precaution, Murphy quickly hide behind the tree and put his back against where he was peeking from. She exclaimed again, but this time it was a longer sentence and he just knew that she was aware of his presence.

"Ai na sen yu in en see yu!"

She had a very clear low voice, it almost sounded like Emori and he wondered it was in fact her.

Taking another leap of bravery, he finally revealed himself. "Emori?" he mustered up. Her eyes slightly widened at the name Emori but she stood in silence before speaking some more in grounder.

"I am sorry, I don't speak grounder." he said with embarrassingly with a sheepish expression crossing his face. It was quite the contrast to when he said the same words in an aggressive fashion to a grounder a few weeks ago.

Looking amused and confused simultaneously, she asked "Grounder?"

Murphy was not too sure on what to say, so he replied stark and short "You are a grounder right?"

He could see the clever smile show in her eyes. "Are we both not on the ground?" Ok she had him there.

"Yes but uh, I am not from here," he stammered and she raised her eyebrows as if telling him to go on. "I am from a space station in space" he finished and to his surprise, she didn't seem phased by this information at all. He could have swore he saw an accepting nod and he quickly came to a conclusion.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" he sarcastically questioned. He wondered if she was from the tribes near the drop ship and has seen him before, maybe when he was captured and tortured.

"I knew as soon as you said the word grounder. No one else uses that term besides the sky people"

He suddenly felt very awkward and stupid for saying that but her smiling eyes reassured him. She spoke in a very formal manner and carried herself with a regal manor. He couldn't see much with the veil but she resembled Emori so much so naturally he was curious. After a few moments of silence, it was broken again by her voice. "So who is Emori?"

"What?" he was confused but then it dawned on him that he called her that. "Oh uh…"

"Is she your partner?" she innocently asked. The question caught him off guard and he shook his head. "Do you know her?" he said with a hopeful tone. She shook her head up and down and his hope grew.

"I know many Emoris, it is a very common name." Murphy felt the hope sink a little but it was a familiar feeling of being let down that didn't phase him. He could feel her eyes studying him, reading and observing his mannerisms. He was beginning to learn that is was a habit of hers.

"What did she look like?" she asked again.

"Kinda like you actually," he muttered. He saw her eyes change with interest and then he remembered why Emori was in the deadzone in the first place

"Oh and her hand was...different." He was afraid she wouldn't understand what he meant by that but she looked like she did and gazed at him with a look he couldn't read. Finally, she shook her head to say 'no.' It was silent yet again and they both turned their attention to her huge bear-like dog chasing some small animal in the leaves. When they both slightly chuckled at the scene and she turned him holding out her hand with the package of crackers in it.

"I apologize for Lenox, he sometimes goes searching for food if he can sense I am hungry."

"That is pretty loyal. And no you keep it, I don't need it."

"Ok but take one then." she insisted. As he reached out to grab one, he winced in pain because he forgot about his bad arm again. Her eyes suddenly went very serious and she calmly asked "May I?" Murphy nodded so she stepped closer and gently grabbed his arm. As she got a better look at his arm, he got a better look at her. He could see that even though her and Emori share similarities, they are very different. She had thick straight eyebrows and huge kajal rimmed eyes that looked like she was about to cry at any moment because they were so shiny. Her tanned skin and midnight colored pupils matched perfectly with her heavy intense gaze. She did something very strange, she lifted my arm towards her face and slightly sniffed it. After doing so, her eyes widened and she looked at me and said in most monotonous way

"It is badly infected, do you have any medical supplies?"

Taken aback her straightforward and calm demeanor, he shook his head 'no.' He was very puzzled and intrigued at this stranger and who she was. "I think I have some in the lighthouse." he added whilst still confused.

"Well then, lead the way." she kindly said with a gesture forward. She whistled and snapped her dog out of whatever he was doing and he came right by her side. Murphy didn't know why or how but he strangely trusted this girl but she also worried him. Something seemed missing and he couldn't tell why. He obliged however because he didn't want to suffer with his apparent infected arm. As they took a few steps forward into their journey, he completely forgot to mention his name.

"By the way, I am Murphy. Well, John Murphy."

"Hello John." she pronounced. Murphy was surprised at how good it felt for someone to actually call him John, especially a woman. He could almost hear his mom's voice through it. Brushing away all those feelings as he usually did, he noticed she didn't tell him her name either.

"Sooo do you have a name or what?" he teased and in return she laughed with a slight hint of unease. After a few more seconds of silence, he became slightly suspicious.

"Ok it can't be that bad. I have the most generic name in the book, c'mon...lets hear it." he joked with a slight pushy tone and a hand gesture to match. She breathed heavily and gave another look he couldn't read.

"Memory" she finally admitted.

oh boy

* * *

Thanks y'all for reading! I have had this story stuck for a while so I thought I might get it out. I have been obsessed with the 100 lately. I binge watched the first two seasons in the span of two weeks! I really love how the character of Murphy has soooo many different complex sides and I never expected him to evolve the way he did. Anyway, I have the whole story already planned out so lots of foreshadowing, watch out for it!

As always; disclaimer; I own nothing but my OCs

Please review if you want and have fun reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The agreement

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said that was a common name" Murphy laughed. He was pretty dumbfounded that her name was so similar. Earning a laugh from her as well, she tried to defend herself a little.

"Well if it helps, my name is the original version and everything else stems from it." Murphy just scrunched up his face and shook his head "Nah, its just as bad as good ole' john" he mocked. She signaled up hands in defeat "Fair enough" with another chuckle. After a few more silent moments of strutting through the forest, he decided to break the silence.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" he inquired. Murphy was genuinely curious because she was not dressed as your typical traveler, then again there was a lot he didn't know about this place just yet.

"I am searching for someone...or rather a _group_ of people." she said very stoically. He raised his eyebrows in question but she ignored the hint and didn't elaborate anymore.

"What about you? she questioned. By that switch, Murphy picked up on the fact she wasn't going to tell more. He took a deep breathe and told her it was a long story for which she replied that they had plenty of time. He eventually obliged and told her the short version of how he ended up here, ark, lighthouse, and everything in between. He included how his arm got messed up with the first place but skimmed around his criminal past. He didn't give her many details just yet because he didn't want to blow it, again.

"I am impressed, you have come a long way with...most of the pieces in tact." she teased. He wasn't sure if she was trying to imply something with that but he didn't dwell on it too much. He could tell that she was a very closed off person, not an open book at all. It was the opposite of him, he would spill all his insides to the first person who would listen. Maybe he could take some notes.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what is with the whole uh..." he stammered while gesturing to his own face. He was not sure why she didn't take off by now because they were not in the deadzone desert and it seemed counterintuitive since the forest was unbelievable humid.

"It is to protect my identity!" she said while squinting in a joking way.

"Wow, so you don't trust me yet?" Murphy sarcastically smirked with fake mockery tone which earned a laugh out of her. "To be honest, you really shouldn't." he muttered under his breath while turning his face away. He felt the strong gaze coming from her way but he couldn't bring himself to look.

"You know, my mother always used to say that the people who can be trusted say that you shouldn't and the people who cannot be trusted will fool you into thinking you should." she wisely spoke. He looked her way and she was just focused on the forest ground in front of her. He felt something there, a subtle emotion that he could relate to. Her mother sounded a lot like his.

"You just made that up." She let out a quick hearty laugh that made Murphy slightly proud. "I would never." she breathed as she glared right in to Murphy's eyes with her own smiling expression.

After a few more moments and they reached the end of the thick forest which revealed the beach and lighthouse not too far ahead. As Lenox sped up, enjoying the wide open sand, they made small talk until they reached the lighthouse. "Here it is, home sweet home." he sarcastically uttered. She noticed the broken door and quickly scolded her canine companion for it. "We have to get that fixed." He was a little taken aback at the word "we."

"I have only been here for one day so I am not really sure what we have, but you can look around" He motioned to the kitchen also forgetting that he said the word "we" as well. He took a seat on the stool and watched her go rummaging through the cabinets. She pulled out some strange ingredients and various spoons and bowls. She began mixing a strange concoction and her veil kept getting in her way. She breathed heavily with a thought to herself that she was already here helping this guy and if she didn't trust him by now, when? Memory hesitantly removed the veil when Murphy left the room for something. After finishing up the mixing, she patiently waited for him to come back so she could apply it.

When Murphy came back, it was quite a surprise for him. She was looking through her own sack of things to preoccupy herself because she felt strangely embarrassed. She hoped he wouldn't make too big of a deal out of her taking it off. Murphy on the other hand was dumbfounded at her beauty. She had a sharp bone structure and huge intense eyes but it was all softened by her lips. It was no surprise to him that her smile would be the way it was, forgiving and sincere.

"Oh, are you ready?" she asked while expertly pretending nothing was different, and quite well one might add.

"Uh yeah sure, I just went to go find some rags in case you need to bandage." he stuttered while messing with the hair on the back of his neck. She simply nodded and took the bowl to the couch and patted the seat next to her, gesturing for him to join. He sat on the couch and she ordered if he could remove his jacket and shirt. He tried to but it was too painful to remove the shirt fully since some of the fabric stuck to the wound after his shower. She scooted closer and asked "do you mind?" implying she was going to rip the sleeve. He nodded and after doing so, she dipped a rag in the bowl ready to start the procedure. Right before starting, she looked at him very seriously and mentioned "This will hurt, really hurt. You will need something to bite on."

Murphy being a tough guy, he obviously refused. "I have had worse sweetheart, just do it." he said while closing his eyes, bracing himself for the blow. She simply shrugged and hesitated "Ok, suit yourself." Little did he know that she had a rag tied up behind her, ready to put in his mouth because she knew how boys could be. As soon as she put the liquid on the wound, Murphy opened his eyes in shock of the searing agonizing pain. He felt as his arm was melting to the bone. Right as his mouth opened to scream, she used her free hand to stuff the rag in his mouth. He was surprised at this and internally thankful that she knew what she was doing and ignored his stupid self anyway.

After what it seemed like hours of pain, but only about one hour, she was finally done and bandaged the wound quite expertly. The pain stopped as quickly as it started and felt such a sudden relief from the difference it made. "See, do you feel better?" He nodded and uttered a very faint 'thank you' while being deflated on the couch but it seemed like she didn't hear it.

"What was that?" he gaped. She smiled and said "Secret recipe, I can't tell you." she mocked. He tried to wipe the sweat that he had accumulated over his face and groaned in the process. This caused her to look back and scold him.

"You need to rest, here is some water. Sleep and I can try to get a meal going for when you wake up." He was shocked at how nice she, a complete stranger, was being to him. He felt as if he didn't deserve it all. He has done horrible things so how can he possibly accept that this angel would be taking care of him.

"Why are you doing this?" He croaked while taking a sip of the water. "I am not a good person and I really dont des-"

"Shh, you are welcome. Now sleep" she calmly cut him off. Murphy was trying to resist but he felt so dizzy and he saw his heavy dark lids start to cover his eyes. Before he knew it, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

He was woken up with a loud shot and the fragrant smell of hot food. He looked up quite startled and he saw the same video playing that he first watched when he entered the lighthouse. He sat up and saw Memory looking incredibly distressed and her eyes in deep thought.

"Hey" he panted while struggling to get up.

"I apologize for waking you with that, here let me help." she sincerely offered as she got up to assist him. However, he was feeling so much stronger and didn't need it. "No I am good, I got this. You have done way too much already." she obliged by stepping back and happy that he was at least feeling better and that the medicine did it's trick. She sauntered over to the kitchen and he followed right behind her. He was thinking and came to a quick conclusion about how it was possible that he fell asleep so fast only right after he took a sip of that "water."

"So...you drugged me." he slyly questioned while staring her dead in the eyes. Her eyes widened and suddenly she looked very guilty. "I am sorry, I had to give you a sedative so you could sleep easy with the pain. But you are right I should have told you fi-." He cut her off immediately after noticing she took him seriously

"Memory don't sweat it, I was joking." he smirked while taking a bite of the crackers still on the counter. She suddenly changed expressions and rolled her eyes while playfully throwing a rolled up napkin at him. "So what are we eating? It smells amazing." Murphy was in disbelief that he had someone cook for him, he was really starting believe that he died and went to heaven.

"It is a medicinal broth, it has many health benefits and it will also help you heal." she starkly answered. After dishing out the soup, they enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence without exchanging too many words. After the meal was finished, she asked Murphy a rather serious question that was a change of pace.

"Do you know who that man was, in the video?" she worried.

"No I didn't, did you?" He replied, still caught of guard and he wondered if she was thinking about that the whole time. She shook her head 'no' but was deep in thought and looked worriedly at the floor. This in turn made Murphy anxious, "Is everything ok, is there something I need to know?" She didn't answer right away but started pacing in deep thought before finally looking at him.

"Something does not feel right." He knew exactly what she meant. After he saw the video for the first time, he had the exact same feeling. He nodded in agreement and she felt comfort at knowing she wasn't just crazy.

"I know, I don't know what should we do about it?" he asked, hopeful for a solution. She looked lost before something dawned on her, a sudden realization of some sorts. "Where did you say that your friend Jaha went? What direction?" He began thinking back to that scene on the beach. He had to push past his angry emotions laced within the memory and thought hard at where he saw Jaha go.

"He is not my friend. But he went northwest from here, I am pretty sure." he offered. Her face suddenly went pale and it freaked Murphy out because it was definitely out of character for her. "What? What's wrong?" he begged while trying to stay calm.

"You said that this Jaha man was intelligent?" she questioned with the same worried look.

He scoffed and sarcastically replied "Yeah I guess you could say that, until he went insane."

"Oh God." she said while ignoring his sarcasm. She said it in a tone just above a whisper. Murphy was now frustrated at this point and just wanted her to spit it out already. "What?" he barked. Unphased by his annoyance, she looked at him with a troubled look.

"There is a legend of my people, of how the world was and why it is the way now. A war that destroyed many and left the strongest. The legend says that the war was the downfall of humans and it was started by someone who wasn't. If you say that Jaha is an intelligent man, he might be being used for it. I am afraid that he is grave danger along with the rest of us. We need to go find him as soon as possible." she regally stated. He scoffed at the idea of risking his life _again_ to save that nutjob but when he saw the serious look etched on her face, he knew she meant business. Now Murphy always had tough exterior and he was excellent at pushing people away when he knew they were too close so that is exactly what he did.

"We? And how do I know that I can trust you, you have barely told me anything about yourself." he sneered knowing that he was just playing devil's advocate. Deep down, he knew he could trust her and that he almost, key word being almost, cares for Jaha a little but he would never admit that out loud. In return, she didn't get angry, upset, or even offended like he had expected. She simply smiled which made Murphy uneasy. She strided right over to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"You are right, I haven't and I don't know if I can trust you either. However, I am thinking about grand scheme of things." she remarked. Murphy was not convinced and raised his eyebrow. "How do you know I won't hurt you?" he slyly argued, playing devil's advocate again. Memory scoffed because there were so many things he has yet to learn about her and she could see right through his exterior behavior.

"When you found me, I was traveling on my _own_ without a single scratch which is more than I can say for you, John. Besides there is little you know about me so I might be of more danger to you." she retorted. Not expecting a response like that, Murphy had to admit he was taken aback. He wouldn't show her that and he quickly bounced back with a quick roll of the eyes. "So what do we do then?" Not really sure herself, Memory took a moment to think.

"How about an agreement?" she finally offered and Murphy raised his eyebrows telling her to go on. "An agreement that regardless of our knowledge of each other and our pasts, we remain loyal and free from betrayal throughout." she stated while holding out her hand. 'Who is this girl' Murphy thought to himself, her maturity seemed way beyond her years.

"And if we break this promise, then what happens?" he smirked.

"Then we kill the betrayer." she said matter-of-factly, as if it was nothing.

His smirk wiped clean off his face. The words were so strong, they felt as if they punched Murphy right in the face. He knew she wasn't playing around and he definitely hesitated out of slight fear. Slowly but surely, he stuck his hand out and she reached for his forearm. They both had each other in the standard grounder handshake while looking sternly in each other's eyes.

"Agreed."

* * *

Ooooo what will happen next? Suspense! At least I hope so...

Here is the next chapter, enjoy y'all! Remember to pls review! I love reading them!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing by my OC's


End file.
